New Labrat on the Block
by IronicNarwhal
Summary: There is a new labrat in the LVPD. And she has eyes for someone. That someone happens to be Greg Sanders. And Nick...Nick doesn't like that.


A/N: This is for Gem227's Seduction challenge. Yeah, I'll get back to Meeting the Parents ASAP, but this was sticking in my head, and I wanted to get it out! Hehe. I love my muse. Her name is Brandy, and she is a The Love 'shipper, just like me. I actually have two muses, but Tyler is on Vacation to the British Isles. I hope he likes it. I've been alone with Brandy for three months. YOU HEAR MEH? THREE MONTHS! Aw…you know I love you, Brandy…

Disclaimer: Nope…I still don't have any ownership rights…

**New Labrat on the block**

Tanya Miller was under the impression that she was all that. She had been the girl all the guys wanted in high school, and the person all the girls wanted to be. And, what Tanya wanted, Tanya got. What did Tanya want now? Greg Sanders, that's who she wanted. And she was going to get the sexy lab tech if it was the last thing she ever did.

"Hey, when did we get a new print tech?"

Tanya was pulled out of her day-dreaming by an annoying person talking behind her.

"I'm a temp," she replied, turning in her swiveling chair. Standing there where two people, one was obviously the one whom had talked, a brunette whose name Tanya was pretty sure was Sidle. Then there was a tall African-American man. He had shocking green eyes and dread-locked hair. Wow, she had never much been one for a brother, but damn…

"Oh, right, Mandy broke her leg," The tall man said. "She's not gonna be in for a while."

"I don't know why I'm here," Tanya said. "I get a call, I answer to it."

The Sidle woman nodded. "I need you to run these prints through AFIS. If you get anything, page me, okay? Thanks."

"Uh…I don't have your page number," Tanya said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, right. 5567," the Sidle woman responded. "Thanks, Tanya."

Tanya rolled her eyes. Now, where was she? Ah, yes…Greg Sanders. That man was hot shit…

--

I'm not sure about that one," Sara told Warrick as they walked down that hall. "She's too…"

"Young?" Warrick suggested.

"Well…" Sara said. "I've never been one to have age biases, but yes. I feel like someone like her won't concentrate on her work…"

Warrick shrugged.

"Oy!"

Sara and Warrick spun in unison to see Greg Sanders waving impatiently at them from his DNA lab. Sara walked in. "What've you got for us, Sanders?"

"This," Greg presented.

"What?" Sara asked.

"The blood on window isn't a match to the victim, but that of her twin brother's."

"That _is_ interesting…" Sara said. "Thanks, Greg, we'll look into that."

Greg nodded.

--

Greg watched as Sara and Warrick exited. He idly drummed on the counter in front of him, and waiting for his next assignment. But, lol and behold, there came Tanya, the temp for Mandy, sashaying down the hall.

"Hey, Greg," she said, entering.

"Hey, Tanya," Greg said. "Do you have a question?"

"One," Tanya said.

"Yeah?" Greg asked.

"Are you doing anything Friday?" Tanya asked.

"Well…" Greg said. "I might…"

"It's a simple question," Tanya simpered, running one finger down his chest. "Are you, or aren't you?"

"Erm…well…" Greg said.

"Yes," Tanya said, seductively, her face inches from his. "Or no?"

"Hey, Greggo!"

Greg thanked the Gods for placing Nick Stokes on the planet and quickly turned away from Tanya.

"Hey, G, I've got some samples here for you," Nick said, walking into to lab. He stared at Tanya. "You're Mandy's temp, right? Tina?"

"Tanya," Tanya growled.

"Oh, okay," Nick said, turning back to Greg. "Three DNA samples for you, Greggo."

Greg smiled and took the samples. Tanya stomped angrily out of the lab, grumbling all the way down and into her own lab.

"Thank you, Nicky," Greg said, still examining the samples. "That woman won't leave me alone."

"Maybe she likes you," Nick teased.

"Oh, I know she likes me," Greg said. "But I know who I've got eyes for, and it ain't her, that's for sure."

Nick chuckled. "See you later, G."

Greg nodded, and tried not to stare at Nick's ass as he walked away.

"Greg," Wendy said, walking in.

"Yo," Greg said, distracted by readying the samples for processing.

"Archie say's there's a ghost in the lab," Wendy said.

"Excuse me?" Greg asked, turning towards her.

"There is a ghost in the lab, Greg!" Wendy cried. "Archie says there's a ghost in the lab!"

Greg rolled his eyes. "Wendy, there is _no _ghost in the lab. Archie is just bored and wanted to torment you."

"Arg! It's true! It took the results right from my hand and threw them across the floor!"

Greg once again rolled his eyes, starting the blood processing machine. "Wendy, you're imaging things."

"No, I'm not," Wendy grumbled. She saw a sticky note on the counter top. "What's this?"

Greg shrugged. Wendy picked it up. "Well…it says, "Locker room, twenty minutes." Mean anything?"

Greg shrugged. "I don't think so." He groaned. "Uhg, it's probably Tanya! I can not get her out of my hair."

Wendy handed him the sticky-note and said, "Good luck." Before exiting. Greg from down the hall about three minuets later, "Archie Johnson, you're a dead man!"

Greg laughed, and examined the sticky note. Oh, no, wait, this wasn't Tanya's hand writing. It couldn't be, because he distinctly recognized this hand writing.

_Hm…Nicky Stokes, what could you possibly want with Greggo in the locker room?_

Greg smiled before pocketing the sticky note and walking through the lab, towards the locker rooms.

"Stupid baseball…I wish all those dunderheads would go get themselves run over by a bus…"

Greg furrowed his brow at Ecklie as he walked past him, but kept on going. Then, he past a even better sight; Sara Sidle, covered head-to-toe, in shaving cream.

"Don't ask," Sara said, holding up her hand. Greg closed his mouth and his face turned red from trying not to laugh. He finally reached the locker room and found, just as he suspected, Nick Stokes.

"Hey, Nicky, what do you want?" Greg asked, joining him at his perch leaning against one of the lockers. "Man, you won't believe what I just saw! Sara, our Sara Sidle, she was _covered_ in shaving cream, Nick, covered! And-"

Greg, however, was not able to finish his sentence. Suddenly a pair of lips covered his, effectively rendering him incapable of normal speech. All that came out after that was, "Ellgymmmmmmmm…"

He was pushed up against a locker, and he tangled his hands in Nick's hair as he tried to push him further into the kiss.

The need for air became much to great, and they pulled apart, and Greg looked into his boyfriend's eyes.

"Whaa?" he asked.

"I need to mark my territory, you know," Nick said.

Greg smirked. He loved it when Nick got all possessive like this. "Mark away."

Nick grinned, before leaning in to kiss Greg again. Greg lopped one leg around Nick's knee, and Nick had one leg positioned between Greg's. He began working his way down to Greg's neck, and Greg gasped in pleasure. Nick made a nip at his neck.

"Ow!" Greg said. "What are you, a vampire?"

"Marking, remember?" Nick asked.

"Right," Greg said. "But, don't do it again."

Nick nodded, kissing Greg again, and doing one last dance with Greg's tongue.

"Oh!"

Greg and Nick broke apart. Great. the amazing Catherine, whom had such great timing, had probably walked in on them again.

But, no, Tanya had walked into the room. "Oh," she said again. "Sorry!" and ran out.

"Well, I guess there wasn't a point to mark it," Nick said. Greg grinned, and leaned in for an other kiss.

"Guys! Come one, you gotta stop doing this at work! This is the third time I've walked in on you in a week!"

Greg groaned. "Catherine, your timing in impeccable…"

--

A/N: I wrote this for no reason. I'm just being silly.

I need advice. This is my nineteenth story, and I want to something special for my twentieth. What should I do? I really need help with this. Thanks!

-Lynn


End file.
